The goal of this SBIR Phase I feasibility study is to create a novel instrument called a BioProfilometer (BioPro) for label free detection of biomolecular interactions. The instrument measures the surface profile of a planar chip designed to capture biological entities at specific domains. The BioPro does not incorporate force measurement or dynamic force feedback capability. Hence, it is not an atomic force microscope (AFM) and it will be faster, smaller, and less expensive than research-grade AFMs for the desired application. The BioPro does use a microfabricated device to rapidly read topographical events on a surface. The feasibility of this approach for molecular diagnostics will be tested using an affinity capture method called the ViriChip. The ViriChip captures viral particles to a surface, with each captured virus constituting an event that should be detectable by the BioPro. We anticipate that the novelty, simplicity and dedicated nature of this method and device will create value that can be translated into a commercially viable product.